Sudden Reappearance
by Shin H. Vega
Summary: The hidden re-match in the ninth chapter between the dragon tamer and the Viridian healer, or so Wataru thought. At the same time, far away, the Fighter is afflicted with a terrible nightmare, and only the Healer can help him. One-sided Granted, Special. Japanese names of places, characters, and pokemon used. Two-shot.
1. Rematch?

**The scene with Yellow, Lance, and Petrel in the HGSS chapter is making the fandom go crazy, so I thought I'd give my version.**

** Note: I'm using the Japanese names of the characters and attacks.**

Wataru smirked as his opponent's last Dogars fell, leaving him with no more party members to fight with.

"Ready to give up, come clean, and stop this madness, Lambda?" Wataru smirked, his kairyu standing over the man like a towering colossus, awaiting the next order.

Lambda smirked. "You are certainly as strong as the rumors say, dragon tamer. But do you really think that you will stop Team Rocket? Once we have Arceus' power, we will rule the world, something you failed to do quite a while ago."

Wataru grimaced, remembering how he and the other members of the former Kanto Four Heavenly Kings almost eradicated the entire human race. Of course, they were stopped by a young girl from the Tokiwa Grove.

"This is different! I had a reason...and all you have is desire for bloodshed and power! Kairyu, destruction beam!"

The mighty dragon reared back and shot the yellow ray in the villain's direction, making a huge cloud of smoke appear. The smoke blocked Wataru's vision, making it hard to locate Lambda.

"Where'd you go, coward?!" Wataru yelled into the blackness.

Suddenly, a feminine giggle resounded in Wataru's ear. He stopped, pulling his cape in front of him to help him breathe.

_"Dammit! Why'd I have to separate from Yanagi and Sakaki?! Laplace's chilling wind would really come in handy about now!" _Wataru thought frantically.

Kairyu, whose beating wings helped clear the smoke, moved behind Wataru, hunched to strike. Wataru's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

A young girl floated in front of him, supported in the air by a golbat. She looked no older than eighteen, and her long, blonde ponytail washed down her back like a waterfall. She wore a standard Rocket Executive uniform, without the hat.

"It's been a long time, Wataru. I trust you are well?" She said, smiling.

"No..." Wataru's eyes widened. "Yellow...you work for them?"

She giggled at the question, as if she was asked if she liked existing. "Of course. Did you actually think pokemon were worth treating with respect?"

Wataru's hand balled to a fist, and his head fell. "But, why?"

"Well," Yellow began. "I finally saw the truth. Pokemon are only useful for making money and world domination, and after obtaining the power of the Shin'o gods, we _will _achieve our goal." The emphasis on the word "will" was frightening.

"You've gone mad!" Wataru growled. "I will not allow this! Kairyu, destruction beam!"

Kairyu thrust its chest out as it released the attack from its mouth, resulting in another explosion and smoke cloud. Yellow dodged the attack deftly on her golbat, sending out two matadogars and a ratta.

"Certain-kill fang! Smog!" She commanded. The ratta charged and buried its fangs into kairyu's hide, and the smog prevented Wataru from helping him.

"Ptera! Blow the smog away!" Lance cried as he threw the hyper ball in the air, releasing him.

The dinosaur began to beat his wings, blowing the harmful gas away. Yellow wouldn't have any of that.

"Matadogas, lightning!" She cried as the two poison-types released hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity. It was a direct hit on Ptera, sending him to the ground with a crash.

"Dragon pulse!" Wataru cried as kairyu flung the ratta off. The blue beam sent the ratta flying back towards its master, knocking it out.

"Sludge bomb, smokescreen!" Yellow cried. Smoke erupted into the air as a large ball of dirty sludge flew towards Wataru, landing a semi-direct hit. The sludge's stench was vomit-inducing, and it clung to the cloth of Wataru's ornate clothes.

"What's the matter, Wataru? Are we going to have the same result as last time?" Yellow chided as she landed, the golbat flying away.

"No! You will lose! Destruction Beam!" Wataru commanded again. The beam struck the two matadogars, effectively knocking them out as they fell to their master's feet.

Yellow began to clap slowly as she walked towards Wataru, smiling all the way. "Bravo! You win!"

Wataru backed away, fearing a trap. "Yellow, I can't believe a good person like you would become a part of this evil organization. What about your friends?"

Yellow put her finger to chin, as if she was in deep contemplation. "Most of them are just living their lives, and I don't keep contact with them. Not like I care, anyway. On the topic of joining, don't you think it's obvious that when Sakaki came to my assistance on the island, the deal was already sealed? Chew on that for a while."

"Please reconsider. Stop helping them." Wataru commanded as he tensed, ready to give kairyu another command.

"What makes you think you can boss me around?" Yellow giggled, putting her arms behind her back.

Without warning, Wataru felt a sharp pain on his side. He turned, and to his horror, saw Yellow's golbat clamped down on his rib cage, using excessive poison fang.

He smacked the thing off of him, falling to his knees in pain. The poison was beginning to seep in, stealing his consciousness away like a thief in the night.

"Goodnight, Wataru, dear." Yellow said, laughing maniacally as his eyelids became heavy.

Waking several hours later, Wataru looked to see his shirt and cape removed, his pokemon in their balls on the ground next to him, and someone in a wheelchair facing away from him.

"Ah, you have awoke. How are you feeling?" The man turned, driving his wheelchair towards him.

"Yanagi, thank you. Where...is she?" Wataru asked, pain in his voice.

"Save your energy, I'll explain." He turned his chair, looking away in the distance. "The one you thought was Yellow was not all she seemed. Let's just say...Lambda is a master of disguise."

Wataru's eyes widened at the realization that he had been had. Anger and relief filled his heart, but mostly anger.

"That bastard...playing to my weaknesses..." Wataru grumbled through gritted teeth. "Did you catch him?"

Yanagi shook his head. "No. Sakaki went on ahead, but we will catch up. Apparently, some young children are fighting the rockets right now. The very same children that apprehended me many years ago."

Wataru couldn't help but laugh at his old friend's sentimentality, but he knew the direness of the situation. "The dexholders?"

Yanagi nodded slowly. "Just three. They're in way over their head. Sakaki's son is involved, so we need to get help him."

"I never knew he had a son." Wataru said to himself. He stood up, feeling very little pain. "Let's go."

Yanagi nodded as he called out Wataru's ptera, and Wataru mounted kairyu.

_"I knew that couldn't have been you, Yellow. I fell in love with the kind-hearted healer, not a rocket executive."_

With that thought, they flew off, ready to destroy that blasted organization forever.


	2. Reality or Fantasy?

**Requested by Glaceon1362. This is also a returned favor to her. I didn't know how to make this funny or sad or weird, but I'll try. Note that the Japanese names are still being used.**

"I finally caught you, Sakaki! Surrender and come quietly!" I yelled to the older man above me, who was floating on a spear (**Beedrill).**

"Red, Red, Red, you naive boy. What makes you think you can defeat me again? You got lucky the first time, and deoxys was a total farce. Tell me, Red, what makes Team Rocket so unappealing to you?"

My fist clenched, and my brain instantly came up with an answer. "Because you treat pokemon like expendable tools, you bastard! I'll never join as long as you keep doing horrible things to people and pokemon for your own gain!"

Sakaki began to chuckle lightly, but the laughter quickly formed into a maniacal, frenzyed roaring. "How ironic, Red!" He suddenly stopped, resuming his serious face. "Tell me this, then, would you join Team Rocket if the one you love did?"

Before I could answer, he put his pinkies into mouth and let out an ear-splitting whistle. I grabbed a pokeball, expecting a strong opponent to suddenly appear, but what did appear frightened me more than anything else I had ever seen before.

A matadogas floated gently beside Sakaki, but the rider was the unnerving part. A young girl of no more than eighteen, dressed in the standard grunt uniform. Her white boots gleamed brightly, giving an aura of fearful authority. Her blonde hair was cut very short, almost like a man's, her makeup was dark and condescending, and her wicked smile was borderline satanic.

"I'm so glad you let me handle this, boss. He's a…special friend of mine." She giggled maniacally.

No way. It was impossible. "Yellow?!"

She giggled again. "Yes, my friend, who else? Now tell me, why are you giving the boss trouble?" She said, the last few words pronounced like one would talk to a baby.

"This is impossible, are you really…a member?" I said, my voice lowering in unbelief.

"Why are you so surprised? It's not like any of the things I said to you about my love of pokemon were genuine, right?"

I shook my head vigourously, just to see if I could wake up. It didn't work. "Yellow, I'm sorry, but if you're affiliated with them, you're going down, even if you were my best friend!"

I reached for another pokeball, but found that they were all gone. I looked back up, only to find that Sakaki and Yellow were gone, too. The area suddenly became colder, and I realized my shirt and vest had also dissapeared. What was going on?!

"Red…just give in. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." I could hear Yellow coo, but I couldn't see her.

"Yellow, please stop this. I care way too much about you to let you do these things!"

"You say you care about me. That's sweet, to be frank. Would you say that you…love me?"

I froze. Honestly, when it was revealed that Yellow really was a girl, I didn't know how to feel. The brotherly love I felt for her initially when I thought she was a boy grew stronger, and it didn't take me long to finally realize her feminine features, and before I knew it, I was caught in her trap. Still…even today when I managed to confront Sakaki, I didn't expect this development at all.

"Yellow…Even though I'm not the smartest guy around with romance, you have a very special place in my heart. It's…hard to explain."

She didn't reappear, but still spoke. "Go on."

"Yellow, I care more about you than my other friends, I'll admit that. It's because…I want to shelter you, take care of you, and share the pain and happiness of life with you. Please, Yellow, reconsider…because I love you, and your well-being is all that matters!"

Without warning, Yellow appeared right in front of me, glaring sharply. Before I could react, she grabbed my neck and hoisted me into the air. I don't understand, when did she get so strong?! I kicked and flailed to escape, but it didn't do any good.

"Red…that means so much. My admiration for you has evolved into love, ever since the moment where you kept me safe in your arms, petrified. But…but my love has done something very bad, Red...something very naughty." She began to giggle before continuing. The same giggle full of love and innocence I knew from before. "It turned to lust, and I'm not ashamed at all. I want you _so _bad, I can almost taste it."

She slowly put me back down, and released her grip on my neck. She began to move closer, her face inching dangerously closer to mine. I was petrified, not only from fear, but from curiosity.

"Don't tell me you don't want this, Red…I know you do." The words barely left her mouth before she rammed her lips into mine.

XXXX

I shot up, screaming loudly. My scream was quickly joined by a much more feminine shriek. Yellow was very close to me, a look of worry in her eyes as she breathed heavily. Suddenly, the pain of an electric shock coursed through both of us, and she fell forward while I fell to the side.

"Owie…" she groaned as we sat up. Apparently, Pika and Chuchu had been napping peacefully, and when we screamed, we scared them silly.

"Yellow…what's going on?" I grumbled, standing up.

"We fell asleep under this tree, and I was woken up by you talking in your sleep. You were saying some really weird things, Red."

I could see the worried look in her eyes as I recounted the dream to myself. I did say some things, including a confession. Wait…oh, no, did she hear that?!

"What exactly did I say?" I gulped.

She looked away, her beautiful golden hair blocking her face. "You…when I was trying to wake you up, you were babbling on about me, and that you…liked me. I wanted to wake you, but my curiosity kept me from doing so until you finished, and you just became quiet, and I thought something bad had happened…so…so…"

"Yellow, just tell me. What happened?"

"I kissed you!" She blurted. "I was panicking, shaking you didn't work, water didn't work, I even choked you a bit! Nothing worked, and since you weren't even breathing, I felt the only thing to do was kiss you…" She looked both ways, her eyes beginning to grow moist. "IhavesomethingIneedtodosobye!"

Before she could run away, I pulled her into a hug with a swift grab, making her gasp. We stood there in that position for several seconds before I managed to gather the courage to speak.

"Yellow…everything I said was true. The dream I had…I had confronted Sakaki again, and…and he summoned you, as a new Rocket member.

"W-what…?" She whispered.

"The only way that I could snap you out of it was to tell you how I feel, and you, in the dream, responded that you had a love, and also a lust, for me. Is that true?"

I let go to let her face me, and her visage was quickly contorting to sadness. "Yes! Yes, it's all true! Sure, I kissed you mainly to wake you, but yes, I want you! I want you so bad! I love you, Red!"

"Yellow…" I whispered to myself in unbelief as she crumpled onto me, sobbing violently. It…hurt to see her like this, as the Yellow I knew was happy, kind, and full of life. She would dance and laugh and sing, tell stupid jokes and make little crowns out of flowers. This Yellow looked so broken, as if the emotions held inside her were eating her from the inside out.

"Please don't cry. A smile fits you better." I comforted best I could. Her sobbing had been reduced to hiccups and sniffles.

"I'm sorry it took so long, and with such weird circumstances. I love you too, Yellow. You…you're an amazing individual. There's too many things I love about you. Even though it may take a bit of time, and as awkward as it will be...I think we can make something happen."

She sniffed one final time. "Don't worry. I'm patient, and besides, you never need to worry about Team Rocket. I hate them as much as you do."

I laughed, as did she. I took the opportunity to sneak a kiss on her cheek, making her literally turn purple with blush. "That's one thing we have in common."

In turn, I decided to take her home, as she was still quite flustered. At her house, she gave me a smile and kiss on the cheek for a thank you, and went inside. I was still trying to comprehend all of what happened in so little time, but one thing's for sure, that if Yellow ever joins Team Rocket, which she won't, I'll most likely go ballistic, kiss her, and take her home, whether she is willing or not.

**Sorry if that was dumb or anything. I thought it was funny, at least. Nice follow up to one-sided Granted. R and R :)**


End file.
